


it's not nice to meet you

by antemeridien (halocinated)



Series: even in another universes, we still belong to each other [1]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, a little dubcon in the end, nothing explicit though
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocinated/pseuds/antemeridien
Summary: Ketika mendapati dirinya ditangkap oleh para iblis dan dibawa ke Neraka, Ha Sungwoon tidak pernah mengira kalau dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Noh Taehyun. (Atau, Sungwoon adalah Jendral Tentara Malaikat dan merupakan salah satu Archangel yang ketiban sial karena menjadi sandera neraka. Dan Noh Taehyun? Noh Taehyun adalah seseorang dari masa lalunya yang ingin dia lupakan.)





	it's not nice to meet you

Entah sudah berapa hari sejak Ha Sungwoon berada di sini.

 _Sini_ yang dimaksud adalah penjara dengan tingkat pengamanan tertinggi di perut Neraka, di istana yang ditempati sang Raja sendiri, dengan tangan dan kaki terantai seolah-olah dia seorang penjahat buas yang akan menyerang siapapun dalam hitungan detik. Jubah putih yang dikenakan sejak tertangkap sudah lama compang-camping juga ternoda debu dan kotoran. Keadaan wajahnya juga tak lebih baik—dengan peluh yang terus-terusan mengalir membuat wajah sang malaikat yang biasanya berseri cerah kehilangan pendarnya, digantikan oleh paras nan pasi lagi kuyu saking lamanya dia terpapar energi negatif.

Ia memang sudah lama eksis di dunia, sebagai manusia selama beberapa tahun sebelum menjadi malaikat dan naik ke jajaran Malaikat Agung, namun ini adalah pengalamannya yang paling memalukan juga memuakkan. Bagaimana bisa seorang jenderal tentara malaikat surga mendapati dirinya diculik dan diseret ke neraka oleh setan-setan rendah? Mendapati dirinya tak berdaya di teritori musuh dengan mayoritas kekuatan terserap habis… nah, itu akan berdampak sangat jelek bagi laporannya untuk Yang Maha Kuasa nanti. (Atau Jisung. _Ya ampun, Yoon Jisung…_ Sungwoon bergidik ketika membayangkan dirinya menghadapi kemurkaan juga kekhawatiran maternal Jisung selepasnya dia dari penjara sialan ini—itu juga kalau dia memang bisa kabur.)

Sungwoon bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya bereaksi semenjak datang ke Neraka. Bagaimana kontrol atas kesadarannya perlahan melonggar, badan yang makin lama makin letargik, kesadaran yang muncul tenggelam seperti dia masih belum bangun dari tidur. Keberadaannya disini sudah menyalahi berbagai aturan, mendobrak batas yang ditetapkan Surga dan Neraka jauh sebelum Ha Sungwoon hadir. Bahkan dalam pencatatan mengenai perang-perang terdahulu pun, ia tak pernah mendengar tentang _Archangel_ yang dibawa ke Neraka. (Atau memang Sungwoon saja yang kelewat sial untuk tertimpa nasib demikian, hm?) Sungwoon membiarkan kepalanya menunduk, membiarkan keringat perlahan jatuh setelah mengaliri pipi ke lantai. Lututnya sakit karena terlalu lama dipakai berlutut, tapi rantai yang dipakai untuk mengekangnya dimantrai agar mengunci posisi sehingga Sungwoon tak bisa bergerak bebas.

(Saat pertama kali menyadari ini, Sungwoon sempat kaget. _Bagaimana bisa iblis mengetahui teknologi malaikat dan kelemahan mereka seakurat ini?_ Kemudian dia ingat bahwa Neraka tak hanya memiliki setan dan iblis, para malaikat yang terbuang—yang jatuh—juga merupakan penghuninya. Ha Sungwoon harus menahan cairan empedu yang naik ke tenggorokan dan tawa yang nyaris termuntahkan begitu ingat.)

Di tengah keadaan antara sadar dan tidak, dobrakan keras pada pintu penjaranya merupakan hal yang luput dari perhatian. Sungwoon baru benar-benar memperhatikan ketika tubuhnya ditarik dengan kasar sehingga dia bisa berdiri diatas dua kaki sebelum sosok yang menghampirinya (yang identitasnya samar bagi sang malaikat) kemudian menyeret dia pergi dari ruang tahanan. Cahaya yang langsung menusuk mata membuat Sungwoon mesti mengerjapkan kelopak mata agar terbiasa dengan pendar kemerahan yang menerangi Neraka. Tak sempat dia memperhatikan sekitar karena terlalu terfokus dengan usaha untuk mengikuti langkah orang yang membawanya dengan tertatih.

Sungwoon merasa mereka sudah terlalu lama berjalan, tapi nyatanya perjalanan mereka baru berakhir di ujung koridor dengan pintu gading yang menyala dengan obor berisi api hijau nampak dalam pandangan periferal. Tidak ada kata-kata yang diucapkan atau usaha yang dilakukan sebelum pintu itu menjeblak terbuka begitu saja dan si penjaga (Sungwoon memutuskan untuk memanggil sosok tinggi dengan kulit gelap yang membawanya ini demikian) langsung menggiringnya masuk. Ha Sungwoon tak sempat mencermati situasi dan kondisi sekitar, kecuali menyadari bahwa ada singgasana yang berdiri dengan gagahnya di pusat ruangan dan estetika merah marun-hitam yang seolah menjadi tema umum di Neraka, sebelum dia didorong hingga jatuh berlutut, rambutnya dijambak sampai kepalanya terdongak dan mendapati sebuah tawa sumbang yang begitu familier masuk ke pendengaran.

Ha Sungwoon yang nyaris mengerang kontan bungkam. Bahunya menegang sementara isi kepalanya berputar, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang terasa makin tajam pada daerah leher. Suara itu… _tidak mungkin, kan?_ Terakhir kali Sungwoon mendengar tawa itu adalah bertahun-tahun yang lalu di Taman Surga, dengan bebungaan mengelilingi mereka dan setangkai mawar yang disematkan dengan manis oleh sebuah tangan dengan jemari penuh kapalan yang terasa hangat. Tawa yang terdengar di saat yang sama dengan _Sungwoonie, lelaki bungaku, hari ini pun kau terlihat begitu mempesona_ dan rona merah yang menghias pipi. Bunyi derap langkah yang kemudian mendekat yang tangan yang meraih dagunya membuat si malaikat seperti kehilangan ekuilibrium, terlebih ketika tarikan pada rambutnya mengendur sampai membuat kepala yang semula terdongak kini jatuh pada posisi yang tepat untuk menatap sosok yang membuai wajah.

Dan Sungwoon lebih memilih untuk dijambak lagi daripada menatap tepat ke bola mata gelap milik Noh Taehyun yang menghisap layaknya _abyss_.

“Wah, lihat siapa yang akhirnya datang berkunjung setelah sekian lama.”

Suara Taehyun masih terdengar sebagaimana Sungwoon mengingatnya: dalam dan memiliki wibawa, meski kini ada jejak-jejak raungan hewani alih-alih kemerduan surgawi dari bagaimana silabel terbentuk di lidahnya. Senyum lelaki itu juga masih sama, meski ujung sudut bibirnya terangkat dengan kekejaman yang baru sekali ini Ha Sungwoon lihat di paras sang kawan lama. Ia menatap Noh Taehyun dan melihat sekaligus tak melihat sosok yang pernah menjadi bagian dari masa lalunya. Mahkota duri yang terpasang dengan manis pada kepala lelaki itu membuatnya merasa tak nyaman, seperti ada sesuatu yang penting yang tak dia ketahui dan itu menganggu.

“Sungwoonie, Sungwoonie, tetap saja mempesona seperti biasa biar keadaanmu begitu berantakan. Aku iri.” Intonasinya main-main, Sungwoon yakin, dan kini telapak tangan Taehyun telah mengelus pipi sang malaikat. “Aku tidak menyangka kau yang akan dibawa anak buahku. Masih saja payah meski sudah menjadi bagian dari Malaikat Agung ya, Sungwoonie? Ckck.”

Decakan itu dibarengi dengan sentakan keras bagi Sungwoon, membuat malaikat bertubuh kecil itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris jatuh wajah terlebih dahulu ke lantai jika saja jatuhnya tak dipatahkan oleh lengan Taehyun yang kemudian melingkari tubuh. Ha Sungwoon mengerjap, kembali menatap Noh Taehyun yang masih saja tersenyum. Terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi selain mengaduh dan berjengit karena tubuhnya yang belum berada dalam kondisi prima. Taehyun mendengus dalam usaha untuk menyembunyikan tawa.

“Tapi bukannya aku kesal atau apa, sih. Kebodohanmu akan sangat menguntungkanku, Sungwoonie.” 

Ibu jari Taehyun bergerak untuk mengusap bagian bawah matanya, seperti yang sering dilakukannya dulu ketika mereka masih kelewat belia untuk menangis karena alasan sesepele tak bisa terbang dengan mulus. Sungwoon harus menahan gidik yang kini menjalari punggung dan keinginan untuk menangis juga meleleh untuk menggertakkan gigi dan balas menatap sosok dari masa lalunya itu dengan sengit. Jika saja tangannya tak terikat, bisa jadi Sungwoon kini sudah menghempaskan tangan Taehyun dari menyentuh wajahnya. Jadi malaikat itu hanya menghindar dari sentuhan lain yang hendak dilayangkan lelaki bermahkota duri itu dengan menggerakkan kepalanya menjauh—membuat Noh Taehyun kemudian tersenyum miris sebelum menarik tangannya dari muka Ha Sungwoon.

“…maksudmu apa, Noh Taehyun?” tuntut Sungwoon. “Siapa kamu sekarang? Mengapa kamu berlaku begini, memangnya kamu siapa, sia—“

Ucapan itu terpotong tepat ketika sebuah pukulan dari benda keras melayang pada punggung sang jendral malaikat, membuat Sungwoon kontan meringkuk dan menggigit bibir dalam usaha untuk menahan jeritan untuk lolos dari celah bibir. Ia kelewat lemah untuk melawan. Kekang yang mengikatnya juga tak membuat keadaan lebih baik. Dalam hening yang diciptakan oleh putaran di kepala sekilas Sungwoon bisa mendengar Taehyun menggeram dan melihatnya mengangkat telunjuk sebelum suara debum dari tubuh yang menabrak benda keras terdengar nyaring. Kasak-kusuk yang mendadak terdengar memenuhi pendengaran, bisik-bisik tak percaya, panggilan “Baginda…?” yang terujar dengan penuh kengerian dan penghormatan tak tahu tempat.

“Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh dia selain aku. Kalian paham?”

Peringatan itu terucap dengan lantang, menggema dalam ruang. Kasak-kusuk yang mulanya begitu riuh perlahan menyurut setelah koor menggumamkan persetujuan berkumandang.

“Kenta, urus penjaga yang barusan. Jika kalian membutuhkanku, silakan utus penjaga lain untuk memanggilku di kamar karena aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku dengan malaikat ini terlebih dahulu,” Taehyun mengarahkan jempolnya pada Sungwoon yang masih duduk berlutut dengan kepala terkulai sebelum melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh mungil sang malaikat dan mengangkatnya dalam gendongan pengantin. _“Court ‘s dismissed!”_

Ha Sungwoon mengerjap. Setelah kesadarannya kembali dengan penuh dia menyadari bagaimana kehidupan di ruangan ini berpusat pada Taehyun, bagaimana tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut lelaki Noh sama dengan hukum yang mutlak. Bagaimana dengan satu perintah Taehyun bisa membuat semua orang bergerak, bagaimana semua orang (setan? Iblis?) langsung mematuhi apapun yang diucapkan. Sungwoon mendongak, menatap profil Taehyun yang menggendongnya tanpa usaha berarti, berjalan melewati koridor gelap dengan penerangan lilin dari api neraka itu sendiri.

Mendapati rasa penasaran itu terlalu menggelitik. Mendapati bibirnya terbuka dan membentuk tanya.

“Noh Taehyun… sebenarnya apa kamu sekarang…” gumamnya pelan, berusaha memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi jika seorang malaikat jatuh ke neraka. Tidak banyak yang bisa dia ingat kecuali bahwa para malaikat yang terjatuh itu pada suatu titik pasti akan berubah menjadi iblis, tapi fakta bahwa Taehyun yang seorang mantan malaikat bisa mengomandoi para iblis semudah itu jelas membuat sesuatu teraduk dengan tak nyaman dalam perutnya.

Terlebih ketika Ha Sungwoon melihat seringai yang terpeta pada paras Noh Taehyun. Bagaimana pendar api membuat bayang-bayang menari dan memberikan kesan bagi wajahnya yang kini menirus dari yang bisa Sungwoon ingat.

“Sayang, kukira kamu sudah tahu?” 

Ini adalah ejekan dari Taehyun, Sungwoon sadar benar. Biasanya, _dulu_ , dia hanya akan mencebik dan membalas dengan tak kalah sinis. Kini malaikat dengan tubuh kecil itu tak melakukan apa-apa selain merapatkan bibir dan memberikan Noh Taehyun tatapan tak terkesannya yang terbaik. Hal itu, ternyata, bukannya membuat sang iblis terintimidasi—malah tawa yang kemudian kembali membuncah keluar. Mahkota duri di puncak kepala lelaki itu menangkap cahaya dari pendar api dan membuatnya berkilat ketika Taehyun menggelengkan kepala.

“Setelah Surga membuangku, aku mengabdi pada Neraka. Neraka kini telah memilihku untuk menjadi penguasanya yang utama, Sungwoonie.” Seringai Taehyun tertarik makin lebar pada garis bibir. “Kau mestinya merasa terhormat karena sudah digendong oleh Raja Neraka, sayangku. Ah,” decakan lain. “Mestinya kau mengenalku dengan nama Lucifer. _Ring a bell, sweetcheeks?_ ”

 

Jantung Ha Sungwoon kontan seolah berhenti berdenyar.

 

Lucifer, ya, _tentu saja Sungwoon mengetahui nama itu_. Penguasa Neraka paling baru yang menggerogoti sistem keamanan Surga seperti tikus yang kelewat lihai untuk dideteksi dan jago bikin onar. Yang kembali mengobarkan perang antara Surga dan Neraka setelah lama dorman. Yang dengan sukses membuat Jisung dan Minhyun kalang kabut tiap kali dewan Malaikat Agung dipanggil untuk berembuk. Target utama mereka.

Noh Taehyun menundukkan kepala hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, menyadarkan Sungwoon dari epifani mendadaknya. “Sudah sadar ya, sekarang?” Pertanyaan itu terdengar halus, biar Sungwoon tahu Taehyun masih saja mengejeknya. Ia tak membiarkan dirinya menjawab pertanyaan itu; masih menutup bibir rapat-rapat. Sang penguasa neraka kembali berdecak. “Ah, Sungwoonie. Masih saja menyusahkan seperti biasa.”

Langkah terhenti. Pintu lain muncul di hadapan dan terbuka begitu saja. Ha Sungwoon lagi-lagi tak sempat mencerna situasi dan keadaan sebelum dirinya dihempaskan begitu saja ke kasur. Malaikat itu hanya bisa mengaduh dan berusaha untuk berguling menjauh agar bisa kabur, tapi usahanya langsung sia-sia begitu lengan kokoh Lucifer kemudian mengurung diri pada posisi terbaring di kasur itu. Ia mendongak, lagi-lagi bertatapan dengan bola mata gelap Taehyun yang begitu dalam, dan nyaris mengangkat lutut untuk melancarkan sebuah tendangan ketika ia merasakan energinya seolah terserap hilang entah kemana. Tubuh Sungwoon langsung melemas dan kelopak matanya memberat tanpa bisa ditahan.

 

Di ambang kesadaran, Sungwoon bisa melihat senyum Taehyun yang tajam. Mendengarnya berucap, “Oh, Sungwoonie. _I’ll have so much fun with you._ ” sebelum ketidaksadaran kemudian merenggutnya pergi.

**Author's Note:**

> WAHAHAHAHA AKHIRNYA. FANFIC UNTUK SALAH SATU OTPKU.
> 
> sebenernya saya kebanyakan wip, tapi ide untuk ini sangat menggoda jadi saya nggak tahan buat nulis. lol. terinspirasi dari sebuah picset di twitter (yang saya lupa linknya apa karena nggak disimpen) dengan b/w noh taehyun and ha sungwoon looking like literal angel and devil. jika ada ide dan waktu luang, mungkin fic ini akan diekspansi menjadi cerita yang lebih besar. anggap saja ini prolog untuk calon cerita itu ya? lol.
> 
> btw saya baru-baru ini bikin twitter untuk urusan tulis menulis... yuk ngobrol di omonargh @ twitter!!


End file.
